A proposed vehicle includes a power storage device configured to transmit electric power to and from a motor generator for driving, a solar power generation system configured to generate electric power using the sunlight and connected with the power storage device via a power line, and a charging device configured to charge the power storage device with electric power from an external power supply apparatus (as described in, for example, JP 2015-57009A).